


You Still Got All The Strings (And You Keep Tugging Them)

by artemisia_HQ



Series: You Got All The Strings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Reality, But please indulge me and my angsty ass, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I know it's weird, Kageyama is just one big scaredy cat, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Soulmates, Volleyball Dorks in Love, What? Aren't they already engaged in the last chapter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: Happiness is a state of mind and Kageyama's happiness is trapped in his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: You Got All The Strings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623358
Comments: 14
Kudos: 327





	You Still Got All The Strings (And You Keep Tugging Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the alternate ending I talked about in the last chapter of Strings. I suggest you read that first for this to make sense because this has references and parallels from the main story. Otherwise, this would just be confusing af. So, read that first, or if you already have, read it again for a refresher lol (since it's been a long time since I updated)
> 
> ***
> 
> You're probably wondering why this is tagged as 'getting together' when they'e practically married in last chapter of the original story. Weird right? And before you ask, no, they didn't broke up or cancelled the engagement, im not THAT cruel and i would never do something like that to my babies (tho i admit i did play around with that idea lol). Just read and you'll find out what this is all about 😉✨

Cold.

It's the first thought that crosses Tobio's mind when he wakes up. Harsh, merciless cold. And not just in thought, he feels it too and he pats around blindly on the other side of the bed, seeking the familiar warmth before he realizes that he's alone.

His bleary eyes snap open instantly and he sits up. The right side of the bed appears untouched, with only slight crinkles on the sheets caused by Tobio's movements but aside from that, it holds no evidence that it has been occupied.

He waits for any noises from the bathroom or from outside the bedroom and when he hears none, he opens his mouth, the syllables of a name starting to form, before he remembers that Hinata is not here.

He was never here.

It's almost been a month since it started. These vivid dreams about his future self living the life he always wanted, and sharing that life with Hinata. It comes to him almost every night, picking up from where it ends, like a new episode of a TV show that plays exclusively in his mind. The details are so hauntingly realistic, it's as if he’s living a double life whenever he falls asleep.

Sometimes he wishes that those dreams are the real reality, instead of waking up as a cowardly fifteen-year-old who doesn't have the balls to work up a proper confession. He finds that surprising. One would think he'll have regrets over the fact that he’s actually not a pro-volleyball player, and not hoping and pining for _literally_ the boy of his dreams.

God, he sounds disgusting.

With a grudging sigh, Tobio kicks off his blanket and gets off his bed. He frowns at the relatively less messy side. Since when did he unconsciously start to leave a space supposedly meant for Hinata? Just how far gone is he that the lines of reality and illusion begin to blur?

He splashes his face with cold water—a pitiful, desperate attempt to wake himself up from dreams and fantasies that don't discriminate between stupor and consciousness.

It doesn't help.

He eats his breakfast in silence but only to find himself be reminded of the small kitchen in his dream, where he cooks as Hinata pesters and nags at him to add more meat to whatever he's cooking. Another _'memory'_ comes to mind, and this one he remembers not just in thought—it had soaked through the rest of his senses. The smell of smoke and burning as Hinata attempted to make curry for him, only to leave their kitchen in a disastrous state. The clenching of his heart as Hinata looked up at him in fury and hurt when his temper took the wheel and made him say something he shouldn't. The feel of soft lips against his, murmuring apologies and the same set of words taking permanent residence at the back of his throat since God knows when.

He resists touching his lips and instead grumpily shoves a mouthful of omelet and he ends up choking, his mother frantically giving him a glass of water and rubbing his back as he tries not to end up dead with the image of kissing Hinata as his last dying thought.

The fifteen-minute walk to school is pretty uneventful, until he comes across a newly opened pet store and it takes one shrill, playful bark followed by another, for the _'memory'_ to fill his mind—of movie dates and puppies and one orange-haired idiot trying and ultimately succeeded in convincing Tobio to adopt one.

He forcibly steers away from the pet store, even if he so desperately wants to have a look.

Maybe later.

Hinata greets him by the school gates, as he always does when he's the first one to arrive, waving enthusiastically at Tobio, his smile just as cheerful.

He takes a deep breath and makes his approach, firm, solid steps against the asphalt, as though he’s trying to ground and remind himself that this is reality, and he's not supposed to have this instinctual urge to kiss Hinata the moment he sees him. But he admits, there are a couple of times that he wants to and almost did, but he catches himself just in time and he ends up yelling at Hinata for whatever stupid reason he could come up with.

He's an idiot.

"What's gotten your pants in a twist that you're frowning so early in the morning, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata teases as soon as Tobio is in front of him.

"Shut up," Tobio snaps half-heartedly. There's something weird about the way Hinata says his name, though. It sounds almost forced and unnatural or Tobio is just projecting on how he's gotten used to hearing Hinata call him by his given name. In the dream, of course.

Hinata scrunches his face into a pout. "You're always so grumpy. Look, you have wrinkles already." He ducks when Tobio swipes his arm at him, then he laughs and sticks his tongue out while giving a peace sign. "I can't let you get me everytime, Bakageyama!"

Tobio answers with a grunt and stomps past him, only for Hinata to whizz ahead at top speed, his wild laughter piercing through the humid August air.

"That's a false head start, dumbass!" Tobio yells as he breaks into a sprint, quickly closing the distance between them in just a matter of seconds.

He wonders if getting closer to Hinata's heart would be just as easy.

* * *

This day in particular seems to have decided to torture Tobio in the most emotionally excruciating way.

Every little thing reminds him of little figments from his dreams. When Hinata sneezes loudly during morning practice and Sugawara-san gently reminds him to dry his sweat off properly lest he catches a cold, Tobio's mind immediately conjures up the image of a sniffling, softly ruffled Hinata wearing his favorite hoodie, which he actually owns.

And it only got worse when Hinata turns to his direction, as if he could read his mind, and says with a wide toothy smile and a thumbs-up, "Don't worry, Kageyama! I won't get sick and skip practice!"

But it's the look in his eyes that grips Tobio, the same fucking brown eyes that reassures him more than words are capable of, making his heart stop for a full second before it starts beating wildly inside his ribcage.

Hinata gets nothing but a towel smacking his face as a reply.

Lunchtime is spend together at the gym's doorstep, a habit they've fallen into without knowing exactly how and when it started, and it still astounds Tobio why Hinata prefers to hang out with him rather than with his classmates and friends.

He clutches his milkbox, causing a few drops to escape from the straw and wet his hand. Are they friends? Do rivals get to be friends?

Is it okay to be one with the person you're in love with?

The questions spill from his mouth even before he realizes it, but thankfully, he still has enough sense to leave the last one buried in his thoughts.

Hinata eyes him with puzzled amusement. "Of course we're friends, Kageyama-kun," he says with a playful nudge at Tobio's side. Then his brows knit into genuine confusion that he almost looks...hurt. "Don't you want to be friends?"

Tobio peels his gaze away, cautious that Hinata could see through him with those probing eyes, could see that yes, he doesn't want to be friends, he wants to be so much more. He clears his throat, hoping it would dispel those blasphemous words, before he mumbles at the straw of his milk box, "I didn't say I don't want to, dumbass."

"Hehe. I know that, Bakageyama! And you're not just a friend to me you know."

He whips his head back at Hinata so fast his neck cracks a little. "Wh-What's that supposed that mean?!"

Hinata rolls his eyes. "Duh. You're my partner, of course. Which automatically means you're my best friend, so you're not just a friend. To me, at least."

There are times like this, where warm brown eyes gazes at him like they're trying to tell something, when Tobio starts to have this tiny speck of hope that Hinata might be feeling the same way. That he's not the only one longing for more that even his dreams starts to manifest this aching yet addicting yearning.

That the lingering warmth left by those dreams could permeate into this reality.

"Do you want to be my best friend, Kageyama?"

But because it's just that—a tiny, insignificant speck—he lets it go. He lets go and grabs onto what he's offered because that's the only thing he can have. Because it's what Hinata wants.

And he can only give him what he wants and even a thousand different realities can't change that.

"Yes."

* * *

If there is one thing that's consistent between the dreams and reality, it's volleyball. They play in absolute sync, as always; communicate wordlessly, as if there's a telepathic link between them, as always; and every demand of 'One more' Tobio's response is immediate and instinctive, he doesn't even have to think twice. As always.

And just like all the other times, Hinata turns to him after every successful spike and smiles, radiant and blinding. It extends past his lips, as though it comes from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him, making him glow with happiness. Hinata’s smiles are rays of sunshine, and Tobio bathes under it until he burns.

Practice ends early and Tobio invites Hinata to visit the new pet store he passed by the other day. Whatever compelled him to do so, he has no idea.

"Ooooh! Where are we going, Kageyama?" Hinata asks as he skips and eats his meat bun, all the while wheeling his bike between them. How he manages to do all those things at once, Tobio can only guess.

"You'll see."

He expects Hinata to squeal and gush over the puppies when they finally arrived at the pet store, as he does with every little thing that excites him, but Hinata goes completely still, staring unblinking at the barking balls of fur.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Tobio finally blurts out after a long beat of silence, which is odd on its own—it's never quiet when he's with Hinata. It's strange and unnatural that Tobio sounds almost accusing.

"Hmm?" Hinata answers absent-mindedly."Oh, uhm...nothing." He laughs, reverting back to his usual loud, energetic self, like it's never gone in the first place.

"I'm just so surprised by how cute they are!" Hinata exclaims as he presses his face close to the glass, watching the puppies clamor and bark shrilly on the other side. He turns his head to Tobio and grins. "Aren't they cute?"

Tobio nods and hopes and pray Hinata wouldn't notice the blush gathering on his cheeks. "Yeah." He doesn't mean the puppies.

Hinata returns his attention to the puppies and makes cooing noises as he taps the glass. "I've always wanted a pet, but Natsu is allergic to fur." Then he goes quiet again and Tobio barely hears him when he says wistfully, "One day, when I have a place of my own, I'll get one."

 _I'll give you a hundred puppies if you want to_ , Tobio answers in his mind and he cringes inwardly at how disgustingly cheesy that was. God, what has Hinata done to him?

With a tiny wave at the puppies, who bark and wag their tails in response, Hinata retrieves his bike from where it's propped on the wall. "Let's go."

Tobio follows, but not before taking one last glance at the puppies and gives a small wave of his own. He's mildly pleased when one puppy barks as a reply.

They walk in silence the rest of the way. Tobio steals glances at Hinata at the corner of his eyes—he's gone quiet again. Tobio would be lying if he doesn't admit that he's disappointed by Hinata's lack of enthusiasm, he was positive he would literally jump in glee, maybe thank Tobio and give him another one of those smiles Tobio admits he's weak to. It's not that he's expecting anything to come out of it, as if bringing Hinata there would somehow magically make Hinata instantly fall in love with him or something. He just genuinely wants to see Hinata happy.

Is giving him tosses the only thing he can do to make Hinata happy? To see that glowing smile directed at him, to grasp even a tiny portion of the same warmth he feels from his dreams? Is that all he can do?

No. He can give so much more, offer a lot more, if he's given a chance. If only he's allowed, not restricted by the bounds of mere friendship.

If only he isn't some fucking coward, afraid to step forward, too much of a wimp to take a leap of faith.

"Thanks."

Tobio is drawn out of his headspace and he directs his gaze at Hinata, who's looking up at him with a small smile.

It might be the afternoon light playing tricks on Tobio's eyes, but Hinata's cheeks are pinkish and only deepens when he says, "For letting me see the puppies. It—" He drops his stare to his handlebars and he starts twisting the ridged rubber. "I-It made me really happy. So, thank you."

Tobio can still hear those words long before they parted and went home. And it only rings clearer as he lays on his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. But it's the feeling of ecstasy and foolish giddiness that he savors, putting a smile on his face as his eyes start to close.

For the first time in over a month, he enters a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Days pass by just like any other days. It starts with the morning race that kickstarts Tobio's engine to life, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and he carries that energy all the way to morning practice. Lunch breaks are as usual, eating and arguing and playing more volleyball.

"Is it good? It's good, right?" Hinata asks excitedly as Tobio munches on the sweet tamogoyaki Hinata nonchalantly placed on Tobio's bento. It is good, a little too sweet for his taste, but still delicious.

"S'good," he says through a mouthful and Hinata positively beams—Tobio can almost see stars shooting out of his eyes.

"Really? Yaay! I worked really hard to make it, you know."

Tobio almost chokes on the last bit of tamogoyaki on his mouth. He lets out a small cough. "You...made these?"

Hinata looks affronted and huffs, "No need to look so disgusted."

Tobio shakes his head vehemently. "I'm not. It just...surprised me." He eyes the remaining piece. It's perfectly rolled and tastes almost perfect, too. He's such an idiot. Just because Dream Hinata can't cook doesn't mean Real Hinata can't. He really needs to stop associating the two into a single person. One is borne of wishes and longing, one is existing and real and there.

One loves him and the other decidedly doesn't.

"I didn't know you could cook," Tobio says.

The pinched expression in Hinata's face turns sheepish. "W-well, I may have asked my mom for help. With the chopping. And rolling. And frying." His voice drops lower and almost inaudible with every word.

Both are a huge dumbass, though.

Tobio smacks him upside the head. "Then your mom basically made these! Did you even do anything?"

"I did! I added the mirin and beat the eggs and sliced them!"

"Tsk. Those hardly count as cooking."

"It totally counts, you ungrateful jerk!"

Their bickering lasts until the bell rings and Tobio hastily shove the last roll on his mouth and they frantically pack up their lunch. They race back to the school building and he allows Hinata to run ahead as an excuse to hide the uncontrollable wobbly smile on his face, feeling ridiculous and stupidly happy that Dream Hinata and Real Hinata have something in common.

"You're getting slow, Kageyama-kun! You're paying for the meat buns!"

A lot more in common.

* * *

"Why don't you confess already? It's getting annoying seeing you two idiots dance around each other."

Tobio glares up at Tsukishima as he slips off his knee pad. "What are you talking about?"

Tsukishima levels him with his signature annoyed-aggravated look, the one that screams _'Are you really that stupid.'_ Tobio knows because Tsukishima had that look trained on him multiple times, heard what it meant just as many. He's also learned how to ignore it, even though he wants nothing more than to punch that look off Tsukishima's face in between his stupid glasses. And it works, most of the time—the ignoring, not the punching—and Tsukishima would just sigh derisively and leave Tobio alone.

This time is not one of those, apparently, because Tobio's non-response only encouraged Tsukishima to egg him more. "Come on, King. Don't act even stupider than you already are."

Tobio puffs out a breath and doubles the scowl on his face. "What do you want, Tsukishima?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? What do _you_ want?"

"I want you to get off my face before I break yours."

Tsukishima swats the threat away with a raise of his brow and a condescending _tsk-tsk_. "No need for violence, your majesty. I'm just asking a question."

Hinata's shrill, jovial laughter pierces through the dark cloud of acrimony like a streak of sunlight and Tobio turns his gaze, unable to help himself but be drawn towards it.

He watches as Tanaka-san perches Hinata up his shoulders and runs around the court, or attempts to. Hinata is heavier than he looks—Tobio's suffered through a good number of Hinata rolling himself over Tobio in his sleep during camps to experience the feeling firsthand. Tanaka-san just manages to amble about, really, but that doesn't stop Hinata from squealing in delight, eyes crinkling, mouth wide open as he lets out another bout of laughter.

"Ugh. Stop smiling and making gooey eyes, you look disgusting."

The smile on Tobio's face instantly fades as he glowers back at Tsukishima.

The blonde bastard remains impassive. "So," he starts with a conspiratorial nod at Hinata's direction, "Why won't you do it?"

Tobio sighs as he dabs his forehead with the towel hanging around his neck. "Why should I? Nothing good will come out of it. And..." he halts and swallows the impending words off his tongue. _I don't want to ruin what we have now_ , he finishes in his mind instead.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Hmmm. I think you're just scared."

Tobio opens his mouth to fire back a retort but a vague sense of...something washes over him, making him suck in a sharp intake of breath instead. Something about this conversation feels strangely familiar, his mind and body drifting, suspended midway between reality and phantasms. It's like a dream half-remembered, living through a moment that happened before, which is not that unusual for Tobio to experience by now. But what's surprising is it isn't exactly a bad feeling even though Tsukishima is involved in it.

Little by little the _'memory'_ falls into place until Tobio remembers every detail of it: of flowers and festive decorations and one annoying jerk he considers as a friend, and, looking at it now in hindsight, had deliberately planted an idea in his mind. An idea that took root and grew and eventually, bore fruit.

His eyes find Hinata again and, for some reason, he isn't surprised to see Hinata already looking at him. He's not laughing or being goofy even as he still sits atop Tanaka-san's shoulders, but in that moment, with his pink lips curled up in a soft small smile, eyes gleaming, irises strikingly golden even from this distance, Hinata never looked happier.

He looks so happy and beautiful and he's looking straight at Tobio.

And again, Tobio wonders, if this tugging and stirring in his heart is caused by a string, a thread of reluctant loops and cowardly knots, and at the end of it Hinata pulls, attempting to loosen all tangles, to smooth the line that connects them, drawing Tobio closer and closer and make him notice that he too is connected to that string by his heart.

"I'm not scared," Tobio says as he stands, taking his empty water bottle and knee pads, eyes never leaving its subject, and even if he wants to, he can't.

"I'm terrified."

* * *

It gradually becomes easier, of living in a precipice, his one foot standing firmly on solid ground while the other hangs suspended. But there are times, when he’s tempted to jump over the ledge and just let himself fall. Yet he doesn’t, because he’s afraid of losing himself amidst fantasies and dreams when reality started to become not all that bad to begin with.

It becomes easier, now that his relationship with Hinata has somehow evolved. They’ve gotten closer, do things together more often than not, basically spend every waking hour in the company of the other. Their arguments and banters have also increased in frequency, but they’re more of a habit than actual altercations; it’d be weird not to shout at Hinata or call him a _‘dumbass’_ twenty times a day. He just now does it with an amused and less irritated scoff, and more playful ruffle of Hinata’s hair. And Hinata’s endless stream of nicknames for Tobio are something he now finds endearing, warmth unfurling in his chest and settling like a curled up cat whenever he hears Hinata sing-songs _‘Yamayama-kun’_ to get his attention. He’d rather break his fingers than admit that out loud, though.

It becomes easier because the more he spends time with Hinata, the lesser the dreams haunt him, until he can barely tell if he even has them at all the night prior or not.

Maybe it’s because Tobio’s already accepted the fact that the dreams would remain as just that, nothing more than fantasies of the night, conjured by his head to compensate for this unrequited feeling festering inside of him. Maybe it’s because he’s already resigned himself to just be content as Hinata’s best friend, to be at least considered as someone significant in his life, even if it is not as someone he wants to be. Could be.

But he’s a coward so he settles for this.

Tobio bumps the ball Hinata sends his way, sending the ball on the far right side of the court and he watches as Hinata curses under his breath as he runs after it. But as inhumanely fast Hinata is, the ball lands right by the edge of the line before he can get a hand on it.

Tobio smirks, purposely making it as obnoxious as possible, as Hinata yells insults of _‘poo-poo head’_ and _‘dumb jerk’_ across the net at him. He only grins wider until it gets wiped off in the most painful way possible—with a volleyball smacking his face.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU, DUMBASS!”

The frightened high-pitched screech from Hinata is enough to startle the other people in the park, who throws annoyed glares in their direction. Tobio pays them no mind, he’s too busy running after the absolutely-dead-when-caught little shit scampering around the court as he yells halfhearted apologies and mercies interspersed with laughs and chortles, which Tobio answers with a stream of expletives his mother would faint in disbelief at the vulgarity of it.

They end up sprawled on the grass after running and chasing, coming into an agreement that Hinata compensates for Tobio’s stinging red nose with three curry buns and one gungun yoghurt, which Hinata begrudgingly agrees to without much protests.

“Do you think we’ll be still doing this when we’re old?” Hinata asks suddenly, voice too small and quiet, as if he’s thinking out loud, whispering a secret he’s willing to share with Tobio.

“What, laying on the grass?”

Hinata snorts. “No, stupid. Hang out. Play volleyball together.”

He shifts his head to the side, Tobio meeting his gaze at the corner of his eyes. The afternoon light illuminates his outline, from the planes and curves of his profile to his hair licked into a fiery halo splayed out on the grass where he lays.

Tobio looks away back up to the reddening sky before the warmth flickering inside him diffuses and becomes apparent on his face.

“Well, I do know I’ll be playing as long as I can,” he says as nonchalant as he can, even as a million other answers are trying to escape from his throat. _I would as long as you want me to. I’ll never leave until you say so. As long as I’m here, I’ll make you invincible._

Hinata gasps, the grass bristling as he leans up by his elbows. “Are you implying I won’t be playing just as long?”

Tobio turns to face Hinata. “What? No! How do you even come to that conclusion?”

He’s given a shrug as Hinata fully sits upright and Tobio follows, his body moving on its own like it’s hardwired to follow and mirror Hinata’s movements. “I don’t know. It’s just you—” Hinata makes wild hand gestures at Tobio’s direction, “—you’re pretty amazing, you know? You’re already ahead of me and you’re just gonna keep adding more distance. But I’ll catch up! Then I’ll kick your butt.”

Hinata finishes his declaration with a wide grin but the determined look in those eyes are unmistakable, like he’s daring Tobio to try and contradict or challenge him. He doesn’t, and he knows Hinata knows that he won’t. They don’t say it, much less admit it, but it’s now more of a promise than a proclamation of conquest. And it’s the only assurance Tobio has, that trust he gambles in those words and the person declaring them, for Hinata to stay within reach, even if it is contingent on something, and not really solely because of him.

Tobio swallows the lump on his throat and even though he’s afraid of the impending answer, he still asks, “What if I suddenly suck at playing volleyball? What if…I stop playing?”

 _Would you still be by my side then?_ The trailing question is left unspoken, yet it hangs loud and clear, hovering in the space between them.

For a moment, Tobio thinks Hinata is going to laugh at him, treat it as a joke, but Hinata answers without missing a beat, like he didn’t have to think about his answer at all. "Hmm...well, I'd still think you're amazing.”

Tobio is nearing the edge, his breath held, as the string goes taut and starts pulling.

“And I’ll always—”

He starts to pull back, fueled by his fear and not wanting to give in. But one look at those amber eyes flickering with flashes of what could and would be, of dreams making into reality, of the same emotions welling up inside of him and to see it reflected in those eyes, Tobio stops resisting.

“I’ll always be here.”

And it’s not fair. It’s not fair at all how easily Tobio falls again and again, over and over, dream or not.

"Hey, it’s getting dark. We should—"

"I'm in love with you."

It’s really strange, how easily those words fall out of his mouth, as if he’s been saying it all this time. Maybe he has, just not out loud. He feels calm and foolishly embolden and sitting here in the moist grass with the sun painting everything around them in hues of reds and oranges as it dips behind the mountains, he reaches out, and as gentle as he possibly can with his trembling hands, cups Hinata’s face between his palms, feeling the warmth radiate from his flushed cheeks.

"I'm in love with you and I want to be with you.” Tobio’s voice is sure and clear, a miracle, really, since he’s shaking like a leaf in time with the thunderous pounding of his heart despite feeling irrationally calm. “I don't want to be just friends because I want to be so much more. I _can_ be so much more. So, be with me."

Tobio doesn’t know what to expect as a response, but it’s certainly not this: a streak of tears tracing down Hinata’s cheeks, feeling them wet Tobio’s fingertips, and his stomach drops. Tobio is about to pull away, an apology halfway past his tongue, when Hinata's clammy hands come up to rest over Tobio’s as he leans to his touch.

"Only you can make a confession sound like a demand, Bakageyama."

And Tobio laughs in spite of himself as he gathers all of Hinata in his arms, pressing him close, letting him feel the erratic rhythm of his heartbeat and he doesn’t find it surprising when he feels Hinata’s own heart, beating just as fast and loud.

He doesn’t know how long they stayed in a tight embrace, and frankly, he doesn’t care if they remain in that position until the wee hours of the night, but eventually, he slowly loosens his hold just as Hinata looks up at him and he smiles.

“Be with me, Kageyama.”

“Dumbass,” Tobio breathes as his hand thumbs through Hinata’s tear-stained cheek. “I’m the one who asked.” But because he can’t deny Hinata anything, he can only say, “Yes,” as he tilts Hinata’s face up and presses their lips together.

This is just another dream, he thinks, but he doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t care because the moment their lips touch, any last traces of worry dissipates, cementing the fact that this is real, this is all so real, the feeling of Hinata’s soft lips moving with his, enveloping him with warm contentment and certainty. And with the way his heart quivers and races inside his ribcage, every sensation in his body heightened to feel every single movement, the way Hinata gasps in small breathes in between their kiss, the way his hands comes up to rest on Tobio’s neck to pull him closer, the way his eyes momentarily open to look at Tobio hazily then fluttering close again—everything that Hinata is right here and now feels so very real and tangible and that is enough.

When they finally part, Hinata grins through the hazy look on his face and whispers, “You taste just like I imagined.”

“Yeah?” Tobio murmurs against Hinata’s lips. He kisses him again, because he wants to and he’s allowed, and yes, Hinata also tastes all too familiar, a taste that lingers when he wakes up.

“I…dream of you…sometimes.”

That jolts Tobio and his kiss-addled brain. “What?”

The rosy tint of Hinata’s cheeks goes full-blown cherry red and he looks away. “I—I have these…dreams. We’re, like, older, and we live together, and we go to college, then we play pro right after, then a bunch of other stuff happens, but the last thing I dream about was—”

“Me proposing?”

Hinata faces him with round eyes and gawking mouth. “How—how do you know that?”

Now it’s Tobio’s turn to look away. “Because I dreamt about it, too.” His face and the tips of his ears start to warm but he wills himself to glance back at Hinata.

“R-really?”

Tobio nods. He’s not sure if he can fully wrap his mind around this weird revelation, but then again, they are weird.

“Wow,” Hinata breathes, a mixture of disbelief and awe. He stares up at Tobio with a blinding smile. “Guess that means we’re really meant together, huh?”

Tobio snorts in the most obnoxious way possible. He can't help it, this is too ridiculous— _they're_ too ridiculous. He pulls Hinata close again, wrapping his arms around his small frame. _Mine_ , his body seems to shouts and he tugs him closer, resting his chin on wild orange hair.

“I don’t care if we’re meant together or not. You’re mine now.”

“I always knew you’re the possessive type,” Hinata teases and wiggles his way from Tobio’s hold to stare up at him. “But, so am I. So, you’re not allowed to be anyone else’s. You’re mine only, okay?”

Hinata always demands, but he gives more than he takes, and after everything that this sun-personified boy has given him, all the things Tobio could ever want and more, wrapped up in a warm bundle with a bit of himself in it, there’s no room for refusal. In this reality or any other reality.

So he says, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should i tag this as a Soulmates AU? 😌😌
> 
> ***
> 
> Let me take this opportunity to announce that YES I WILL BE UPDATING SIDELINES VERY VERY SOON. I'm not abandoning that fic, it's my child and i love it with all my heart and I don't want to disappoint anyone who's been following it. I'm sorry if I'm taking so long to update, I've been going through some stuff so yeah. And thank you for being patient with me and that particular story. I'll see you all again soon! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
